


Talk To You Later, Mom

by CosHearts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Case Gone Wrong, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Somewhere in season 7 i think, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: "I cant he-" Spencer paused, voice quieter. And then as if a switch flipped, his voice was controlled, calm. "No mom I'm sorry. Next time, I promise. I have a lot of work to get done in the office. Case files to write up. Of course. I'll let you know. Uhuh. Love you too mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye."
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Talk To You Later, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Its been forever since ive written anything, god. Forgive me, this isnt beta'd.  
> Welcome to my hell

The case was an average one. If that was a term you could use in this line or work. Teenage boys had been going missing, and turning up dead, tortured in the local river in a decreasing ammount of time from when they went. The aggression towards the victums was growing stronger, and with a mew boy going missing as the team was on thir flight, time was something they didnt have much of.

So far they figured the unsub would be a 20-30 year old white male from a middle class house hold. Both parents never split, and an overly spoiled younger sibling. Most likely the cause of a violent jealously in the unsub. Nothing about the murders shiwed any signs of deeper sexual motives. And all the boys had similar characteristic, further prooving the teams idea that the boys were indeed surrogates for the unsubs agression towards his sibling.

The team had split up, efforts run thin, local law enforcement seemingly displeased at the BAUs involvment. Hotch and JJ went to the most recent victims family, Rossi and Morgan went to the crime scene, and Reid and Prentiss went to talk to witnesses separately. Deciding that it would be more efficient to split up. There were no new leads despite four dead people and a teenage boy missing. Garcia was working on finding local people that fit the background given to her from the others. While also trying to dig up any dirty town secrets that might further the case, and aid in helping find the suspect.

After departing from eachother with small nodds and silence, everything seemed calm. Everyone was set to meet back up at the station at 4pm after they talked to eveyone they needed to and gathered what they could. And as the time reached 4:34pm, the only one missing was Spencer.

Aaron tried to call him twice, and Morgan three times, both of them receiving no answer. It was no surprise, seeing as he often avoided tecnology. However, Reid was never this late without some sort of warning. "Someone should check with Mr. Bluff and see if he just lost track of time." Derek said, standing from his chair.

"Fine, but be quick. And please keep us informed. We'll wait for you to get back to do the briefing." Hotch said, giving him a small nod as the other agent gathered his jacket and keys.

Morgan was on his way out, pulling up the address Garcia sent him. Richard Bluff, a witness to the most recent abduction, a teenage dropout named Kevin, taken sometime middle of the night on his way home from a party. Spencer had insisted that he was ok to go alone, Bluff wasnt a suspect. 

Richard Bluff had stepped forward when the inital statement was made about Kevins dissapearence. Richard was a young man, 20, lived by himself on the outside of town. Said he was leaving the party around the same time as Kevin. And Spencer went to talk to him, conduct a cognitive interview and try to gather amy information the other may have missed.

Derek got himself into the car, taking a deep breath as he reched to enter the address into the GPS, when his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw the caller ID, he answered it without hesitation, pressimg himself back into the car seat.

"Reid? Where the hell are you we've been calling you like crazy. We were supposed to meet back up at-" Morgan was cut off mid sentience by a hushed and panicked voice from the other side of the phone. He spoke faster than usual. Something was very off and it only took a second for Morgan to realize that.

"Bluff. I went to talk to him, like-like planned. I started to ask about what he saw, what happened. But somethings off he was too calm- confident. His expressions- Morgan I think I'm in danger."

"Woah woah woah slow down kid. Are you okay? What happened?" Dereks mind kicked into overdrive amd he sat forward in his seat, but at the same time he stalled. He was answered by silence, and then what sounded like a door slamming. "Reid come on talk to me. Anything. Whats going on? Are you still at Bluffs?"

"I cant he-" Spencer paused, voice quieter. And then as if a switch flipped, his voice was controlled, calm. "No mom I'm sorry. Next time, I promise. I have a lot of work to get done in the office. Case files to write up. Of course. I'll let you know. Uhuh. Love you too mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye."


End file.
